1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to an interposer having a ground shielding structure for an inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor is a passive two-terminal electrical element which resists changes in electric current passing through it. When a current flows through it, energy is stored in a magnetic field in the coil. When the current flowing through an inductor changes, the time-varying magnetic field induces a voltage in the conductor.
A quality factor (or Q factor) of an inductor is a ratio of its inductive reactance to its resistance at a given frequency, and is a measure of its efficiency. The higher the Q factor of the inductor, the closer it approaches the behavior of an ideal, lossless, inductor.